Gejeel and Levy love story
by Gajeel x Levy for life-Melinda
Summary: Levy and Lucy realize their love for Gajeel and Natsu...Kidnapping and Truth or Dare NOT FOR KIDS ADULTS ONLY, This is my first story and I know I have not wrote this that well but people do not need to leave a rude review. If you have something to say about my writing then say you do not need to be rude I would like to have people give me tips on how to write... Thanks


_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL...  
IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA  
**_

Her name is Levy McGarden, she is 21 years old, have blue hair and brown eyes, she is 5'0" and she love to read, Levy have lots of friends in the guild but her best friend is Lucy, Levy tell her everything.

As Levy walked in the guild she had her nose in a book she bumped into someone. She look up from her book to see who she bumped into and she see that it is the guy she like for some time. His name is Gajeel Redfox he is 22 years old, with black hair and red eyes, he is 7'8". She mumbles sorry and walked over to Lucy and sat down and sigh softly. Lucy asked Levy what is wrong and Levy just say it nothing Lucy, Lucy goes ok and asked, want to come over tonight for a slumber party just me and you, Levy nod, Lucy get up and walks away, Levy pull out her mp3 player and listens to it, the song Hanging On by Ellie Goulding plays, and she starts to think of Gajeel. Levy get up and walk out and go to the woods where she know no one goes, and starts to sing the song "you know we can get away because I'm calling you name, every day I feel this pain, but you just gone and walk away, I just can't keep hanging on to you and me, I just don't know what is wrong with you and me. Touch me and then turn away, put your hands into the flames tell me if you fell this pain because I don't want to be a ball and chain, no, I just can't keep hanging on to you and I just don't know what is wrong with you and me." Gajeel stands there and watches Levy for some time then Panther Lily comes to stand by Gajeel, Gajeel ask Lily why Levy is crying when she is singing the song, Lily just stand there and looks at Gajeel, then says It is because she is in love with someone who does not realizes she does. Gajeel ask if Lily knows who it is, but all Lily say it not for me to say, they hear Levy start to sing another song called broken by Lindsey Haun, they stand there and listen to Levy sing, "wake up to a sunny day not a cloud in the sky than it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground and they shared all around so open and exposed, but I found strength in the struggle, face to face with my trouble, When your broken in a million little pieces and your trying but you can't hold on any more, every tear falls down for a reason, don't just stop believing in yourself when your broken, little girl don't be so blue I know what you're going through don't let it beat you up, hitting walls and getting scars only makes you who you are no matter how much your heart is aching there is beauty in the breaking," Lily looks up at Gajeel and sees a strange look on his face and ask if he is ok, Gajeel just nods. Levy get up and head to Lucy's house, Levy get there and knock on the door, Lucy opens it and say you been crying what is wrong, Levy just laugh and say it nothing, was just listening to a song, Lucy just nods and says so let's have girl talk, eat ice cream and have fun what do you say, Levy said yeah. The girls start to talk about guys, Lucy starts with talking about Natsu and how much he drives her crazy, then she giggles and say but he is just so yummy, Levy giggles and say why don't you do something about it, Lucy just looks at Levy and says, "we are just friends I don't think it will change," then she pokes Levy and says so Gajeel, Levy look at Lucy and blush then say yeah he yummy but he would never go for a girl like me. As we keep talking about Natsu and Gajeel there is two cats sitting outside the window , they start to think of a plan to get then girls with the boys, Happy is like why don't way just tell the guys, Lily says that won't work Happy.. They thought of a plan and set it in motion as the girls get ready for bed. As Lucy and Levy sleep, Lily and Happy go and get help from some people. The next day, Lucy and Levy wake up to Happy and Lily fighting outside Lucy's house, the girls go out to see Happy run to Lucy crying saying Lily won't leave him alone. Levy pick up Lily and ask him why he is going after Happy, Lily said, because he said no one would love Gajeel, Levy gasp and look at Happy and ask him why he said that, he said it because he is a monster, Levy hug Lily close and goes up to Happy and say, he is not a monster Happy he just misunderstood and you cannot blame him for the past, after Levy said that she nuzzle Lily and turns around to walk away but levy bumped into some again, she step back still nuzzling Lily and hear someone say, Oi way are you nuzzling my cat, before Levy can say anything Lily says because she wants to got a problem with that, Levy giggle and hear Gajeel mumble something that sounded like yeah it should be me, but Levy must have heard him wrong, he turns and walks away. Later on that day faze two came into play. Levy was walking to the guild and someone grabs her and she black out. Levy wake up cold and alone in a room, she go to check the door only to find that it is locked, Levy look into her bag only to find she has a book and her mp3 player, Levy sigh and sit down thinking if anyone will realizes she is gone. Gajeel goes into the guild and ask if anyone has seen Levy they all say no, then Natsu runs in asking if anyone has seen Lucy and they say no, no one seems to care that both girls a gone but the two dragon slayers. They turn to each other and say maybe we should go and look for them. Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, and Lily where looking for the girls and talking, they talked about their feelings for the girls, it seems that Natsu has been in love with Lucy for some time but could not say anything because he thought that she only wants to be friends, Gajeel tells Natsu that he is in love with Levy but knows he has no rights to even think of her because of what he did. Levy sit there for hours and then she hear something in another room Levy go to the wall and tap, and someone taps back, she said hello, then she heard Levy is that you, LUCY are you all right do you know what happened, Lucy said no do you. Natsu and Gajeel keep looking for Levy and Lucy all through the night, the next day Levy wake up and there a door open she peek through it and see Lucy sleeping Levy walk over to her and wake her up, they talk about how they are goanna get out of there, Levy ask Lucy where her keys are she said she lost them. About five days later Happy goes Natsu "I just remember I found Lucy's keys", Natsu and Gajeel run up to Happy and asked where, Happy takes them to the path to the house that Lucy and Levy are in. the dragon slayers can smell them and Natsu and Gajeel run to the house and kick the door down, Levy jump up and see Natsu and Gajeel standing in the door way, Gajeel goes Oi shrimp are you ok, Levy take a few steps and trip, Gajeel makes it to Levy before she fall, Natsu ask where Lucy is, Levy point to the other room Natsu runs in and Levy and Gajeel hear Lucy start to cry, Levy look up at Gajeel, he is holding her and Levy could not keep the tears back, she start to cry and Gajeel awkwardly pats her back. They bring the girls home, Natsu takes Lucy to her house and Gajeel brings Levy to hers, as they get there Levy really tired she was laying on the bed and Gajeel starts to leave, Levy grabs his hand and asked him to stay with her till she fall asleep, he said sure shrimp. Levy start to fall asleep she was in the half asleep and half away when she heard Gajeel say "I'm so sorry Levy, that I could not find you fast enough, all I could think about when I was looking for you, was that you where laying somewhere bleeding to death, Gajeel lean down and kiss Levy's forehead and heard him say "I should go," Levy reach out and grab him again and tugs and whimpers" please do go lay with me, I don't want to be alone Gajeel," then he said, "maybe I should get Jet or Dory," Levy said "no I want you Gajeel please," Levy hear a soft sigh and then the bed dips and Gajeel lays down with her, Levy move as close to him as she thought he wanted her to go but she felt him pull her closer. The next day Levy wakes up to find Gajeel gone, she gets up and get ready, then heads to the guild , When she gets there she looks for Gajeel, he is not there, Levy walks up to Lucy and asks her how she is Lucy said Fine but wish Natsu would have been there when I woke up, Levy said that she wished Gajeel was there when she woke up as well, the girls did not relies there was someone and two cats plotting something, two weeks had past and Gajeel and Natsu have been taking Job together and avoiding the girls, Lilly did not want to go so he was staying with Levy as was Happy staying with Lucy, But what the girls do not know is that Lily and Happy where gathering information to give Mirajane so she can come up with a Truth or dare game, then the next two weeks Lily and Happy went with Gajeel and Natsu to gather info. One day Levy was sitting with Jet and Dory and they were telling her that Natsu and Gajeel where coming back to day, then Lily and Happy flies in , Happy flies to Lucy and Lily flies to Levy, the girls both snuggle the cats, everyone hears Oi why are you snuggling my cat, both Lucy and levy look up and was about to say something but, both cats say because they can and we missed them, Levy walks out of the guild, Lily walks over to Mirajane and tell her the info that he got, the next 3 days Lily, Happy and Mirajane made their plan, Today was going to be a very interesting day, Levy was walking to the guild, she meets up with Lucy, they walk into the guild together, they see Mirajane on stage, Mirajane goes "ok good everyone is here, I have a game to play today, called Truth or dare I will call out names of the people that are going to play if you're not called then you can go or stay and watch, she said she was playing then called out others names, Freed, Laxus, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Gray , Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Bickslow, Cana, Romeo, and Wendy, they all walk up to the stage and sit down, Mirajane begins with saying Cana Truth or dare, Cana takes a dare Mira dares Cana to not drink for the whole game. Cana starts bitching but moves her drink away, Cana asked Gray truth or dare, he said truth, Cana goes you wussy , If Juvia found someone else to love what would you do, Gary said as long as she is happy I do not care, and them mumbles but I would be hurt, Juvia pushes herself up agents Gray, the game went on for 3 rounds, then Mira looks at Happy and Lilly and nodded, Mira asked Natsu truth or dare, He takes a dare, Mira has a grin on her face then said I dare you to confess your feelings to Lucy, Natsu's face goes red and he walks up to Lucy and tells her, Lucy, he looks down and continues to talk , I love you and I have from the day we meet, he walk back to his spot and sits down with his head hanging low, then he looks up and goes, Levy truth or dare , Levy thinks for a bit then said dare, Natsu grins and said I dare you do sit on Gajeels lap for the rest of the game, Levy face goes bright red as she stands up and walks over to Gajeel and sits on his lap fast, Gajeel grunts and said Oi Shrimp you didn't need to sit down so hard, the rest of that round ended up with all the girls sitting in a guys lap, about this time it was only them in the guild, Happy and Lilly where the last to leave and they locked the door after themselves, Mira was in Freed's lap, Cana in Luxus, Lisanna in Bickslow, Evergreen in Elfman, Juvia in Grays, Wendy and Romeo left before Happy and Lilly did because it was after midnight. It was Lisannas turn, Levy truth or dare, Levy thinks for a bit then chooses dare, Lasanna smiles then said your dare is to wiggle for a minute then stop for a minute then repeat for the rest of the game, Levy's face goes red as she starts to wiggle for a minute, Levy asked Lucy truth or dare, Lucy chose truth, as Levy was about to ask Lucy her truth, Levy felt something on Gajeel start to become hard, she gasp, but hides it with a cough, Lucy what would you do if Loki way standing naked in front of you, before Lucy answered Natsu growled, Lucy look at him then said I would kick him and tell him to put something on, this round want of for some time and Levy still has to wiggle and every time she does it feels like Gajeel get harder and having a hard time breathing, concerned Levy was about to turn when Gajeel grabs her and said don't, looking confused, but Levy leaves it alone, then next round starts and it Luxus turn, Gajeel truth or dare, Gajeel take a dare, Luxus grins evilly I dare you to put your hand down Levy's underwear and rub her every time she not wiggling, Levy gasps as Gajeel does the dare, Levy's face is red and every time Gajeel rubs she get warmer, Levy hears Lucy laugh a little so she whispers under her breath make Natsu do the same thing. Gajeel hears her and said Oi Natsu truth or dare, Natsu being himself chose dare, Gajeel did his gihi and said I dare you to put your hand down Lucy's underwear and rub her off and on every minute, Lucy gasp and glares at me, I would have laugh but Gajeels rubbed me and it felt so good, Levy sees Cana turn to Luxus and whispers in his ear the both leave, Natsu asks Elfmen Truth or dare Elfmen say Men only chooses dares I choose dare, Natsu shocked everyone and said I dare you to lick Evergeen down there three times, Elfmen Picks Evergreen up and said sorry but a dare is a dare, her legs sit on his shoulders and Elfmen moves her panties to the side and licks slowly three times, when he was done he set Evergreen down expecting her to slap him but she grabs his hand and makes him leave, it the end of the round and they have to find someone else to start this one Juvia said she will start, Gray truth or dare, Gray thinks then smiles knowing what Juvia will ask so he picks dare, and she does say what he know she would, I dare you to do to me what Elfmen did to Evergreen, Gray Lifts her up and licks her three times but the last time he spins her around and walks out the guild, Now there is only four boys and four girls, Levy relay wants Gajeel to keep rubbing her and not stop for a minute, Mira said well now who's turn will it be, Lucy said I will go Bickslow Truth or dare, Bickslow chooses dare and Lucy said I am sorry Lisanna, I dare you Bickslow to stick his tongue in Lisanna Pussy and lick inside her 5 times, Bickslow smiles and said "I been wanting to taste her," and lifts Lisanna up moving her panties to the side and sticks his tongue inside and licks her g-spot five times Lisanna is panting when he sets her down, Lisanna go Bickslow when your turn is over we leave, Bickslow smiles and goes ok, Freed Truth or dare, Freed choose dare Bickslow thinks but Lisanna whispers one into his ear, Freed I dare you to suck on Mira's clit till she says take me home, Freeds face goes red and it looks like he had a nose bleed but he lifts Mira up and pushes her dress up he sees she not wearing underwear, he puts his lips over her clit and starts to suck, Mira whimpers, after 2 minutes she said stop Freed take me home, Bickslow and Lisanna left and after them was Freed and Mira, Gajeel goes Oi are we still going to play are not, Lucy said "no I want to go home," she grabs Natsu and drags him home with her. Levy and Gajeel are the only ones left in the guild and Gajeel is still rubbing Levy, Levy is breathing hard and tells Gajeel the game has ended you can stop that, Gajeel smiles and said but I kind of like the sound you are making every time I do it, Levy gasp loud and gets off Gajeels lap and turns to look at him with a shocked face, G-G-Gajeel, Gihi I can smell your heat Levy, Gajeel said, and I want to taste you, Levy's eyes go wide as she lays there, b-b-but I thought you did not l-l-like m-m-me, Gajeel growls no Shrimp I don't like you, Levy is hurt she turns and walks home, Gajeel smiles and gives her a head start, he follows after her and when Levy gets home and is about to close the door Gajeel stops it form close, Levy turns and told him to leave, but Gajeel walk up to her and said Shrimp want to know the reason why I don't like you, Levy was about to say no when Gajeel whispers in her ear it because I love you, I should not love you but I do, Levy looks up at Gajeel, then she jumps up into his arms and wraps her legs around his hips pushing her center agents his, he growls and starts to rub himself agents her, Levy is panting, Gajeel then rips her clothes off and his and goes back to rubbing agents Levy, Levy want Gajeel inside her so she reaches down and puts his cock to her opening and he pushes in and they both freeze, Gajeel whispers Levy, and she said just give me a minute Gajeel, about 2 minutes past and Levy still has not said anything so Gajeel starts to pull out, Levy moans, and Gajeel pushes back in, Levy do you want me to stop tell me now, No Gajeel don't stop, she moans, Gajeel pins her agents the wall and moves inside here fast and hard, Levy is screaming out his name, Gajeel is about to climax when he feels Levy go, He lets go and bites down on her neck leaving a mark, both not knowing that the mark will never leave her body. Gajeel cleans Levy up and they both go to bed and sleep.

When Levy wakes up the next day Gajeel is sleeping she wonders what it looks like so she lifts the blanket up and sees Gajeel's cock she gasp and reaches for it, she slowly runs and finger down the lengths, Gajeel moans and grabs Levy and said gihi can't wait huh Shrimp, he pins her down and moves inside her till the both climax , Gajeel lick the spot he bit and said we should go to the guild and see what going on down there, they walk in a hour later and see Freed and Mira, Laxus and Cana, Lisanna and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, all as a couple, Levy looks around and sees Lucy in Natsu's lap and they are kissing, Gajeel and Levy sit down next to Lucy and Natsu, when Jet and Dory walk and and runs up to Levy and Gajeel saying what the fuck is this Levy get off him now, Levy leans back and said No I am staying right here and if you guys can't accept this then you are not truly my friends, the said fine and walked out thou it hurt Levy some, but she know that if they can't accept her choose then they are not her friend, In the end they accepted it and everyone was happy. Happy and Lily looked at each other and smiles there plan worked.


End file.
